Counterfeit computing device accessories may have negative impacts on a manufacturer and/or seller of legitimate accessories. As such, various strategies may be used to help prevent computer accessory counterfeiting. For example, some counterfeit prevention schemes may utilize a security chip on each authentic device, wherein the security chip may allow a host computer to authenticate the device.
Even authentic accessory devices may be vulnerable to forms of unauthorized use. For example, some accessory devices may be available at different price points with different value-add features enabled, such that more expensive devices include more enabled value-add features. This may allow consumers to choose an appropriate or desired product for their needs and/or desires, but also may provide an opportunity for counterfeiters and/or hackers to unlock features without authorization on a lower-cost model of the device.